Caught In Bliss
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: It's hard to fight your desires, but when it all boils over, there's no going back. KatDom DomKat Wayhaught (Dom and Kat content)


Dom hadn't expected what happened that night, but she knew it was partially her fault for letting it go as far as it did. She had rushed to her friend's aid upon an SOS call an hour prior. Hundreds of scenarios running through her head as she made it to that familiar two floor location. Kat fell into her arms upon spotting her, nuzzling against the brunette's skin as she took in a few deep breathes. Her lips practically numbing the skin it brushed against. Dom could sense Kat was overwhelmed but said nothing. Moments later the two had been silently sitting on the sofa facing one another. Dom laid her legs over her friend's lap, giving reassuring smiles as the redhead sighed . Kat spoke only when necessary as Dom gave sweet pats to her hands. Kat was slowly stroking her friend's inner thigh, chatting as her fingers began to wander. The brunette across from her pretended not to notice, ignoring the heat marks the gentle trail of fingers were leaving. Dom found herself breathing a bit heavier, her legs wanting to dive in deeper to the hand that stroked it. She could feel the surge of warmth shoot up her leg imprinting itself right where it shouldn't. She caught a lump in her throat, holding her breath as her eyes fluttered towards Kat's.

She wondered if this was just a new level of comfort they were getting to. She watched as Kat stretched her fingers, gently clawing at the tender skin of her inner thigh. Dom let out a moan she hadn't expected. Lowering her head in embarrassment as Kat's hand left the now surging hot skin, a delicate finger caressing Dom's chin as a thumb firmly planted itself on her cheek. The brunette gave a gentle smile, her heart stuttering in her chest as Kat leaned forward.

'Hey.' Kat's voice smooth, quiet yet powerful, surrounding Dom just as she shivered. 'It's okay.'

'Do you want like, tea or something?' Dom took a breath finally opening her eyes just as she soaked in how close Kat was to her face. Her eyes were darkened, lingering just enough to test whatever boundaries she had been experimenting with. As the brunette attempted to pull her legs onto the ground she paused when words drifted to her ears.

'I want to kiss you.' The redhead smirked, trying to ease the nerves of the woman across from her. Dom couldn't speak, her throat suddenly felt dry as she let out a nervous breath. She hadn't protested. She almost melted into the way Kat's lips danced across her own the moment she leaned into her. Her body betraying her thoughts as her head tried to reason with her. Kat's fingers stroked the brunette's cheek, the kiss depending as she began to part the brunette's legs, placing one on each side of her waist. Dom was being tugged forward, hands finding her hips as instructions were given to crawl into the awaiting lap across from her. For a moment she hesitated, her heart began to drum so loud it began to deafen her. The brunette stopped fighting the aching need of her body, sliding her arms around Kat's neck as she crawled into her. She swore the woman could feel the pulsating heat creeping from her center. It didn't help that she was in a skirt.

It was kissing at first, hot, passionate. Dom was trying her best not to grind her hips but the more Kat explored her mouth, her tounge tracing its way across her own, Dom felt her hips sway. Kat smiled, lips curling, wanting more herself but allowing the woman above her to make her decisions. Dom was flushed, pulling back to catch air while staring into the smiling grin that now turned into a plump pout. Kat chases her lips, planting gentle pecks here and there as the air between the two thickened.

'W-What are we doing?' Dom questioned, trying not to bring up the one reason they should stop. Her skin was on fire. The throbbing between her legs growing but she stayed put. She rocked her hips to the small pecks the woman gave to her lips, her cheek, her nose.

'Shush.' Kat assured her, tracing her finger over the brunette's mouth as Dom leaned into the touch. 'We can do whatever you want.'

She wanted to ask where all of this was coming from and if she was taking advantage of the situation. But Dom's body said to go and don't stop. The brunette leaned forward, leaving peppered kisses over the redheads brow. Kat lovingly pinched her side, making the woman buck into her center once more. Dom felt the pressure between her legs, it wanted to be relieved but she didn't know if she should. Although she was kissing Kat and falling into her touch, her mind wouldn't stop racing on being more rational. Her bare thighs roughly brushed against Kat's jeans.

'What's going on in that head of yours?' Kat's breath warmed her lips, causing Dom to lean in, stopping the woman from questioning her further by diving back into a deep kiss. They kissed for a while, slow and calculated as Kat lowered her hands, both falling against Dom's ass. The brunette bucked against Kat again, this time letting out a gentle wailed moan. Dom couldnt take her own sounds, shyly pressing her head into Kat's neck.

'We could stop.' Her friend assured her.

'You...,' Dom kissed the exposed skin, 'you know I don't want to. Do you want to?' She whispered against the woman's neck.

'I asked you.' Kat was trying to keep her cool, although she too could feel her body working overdrive to pace herself.

'Kat...,' Dom rose her nose to brush against the woman's ear. Her body was practically screaming at her to release the pulsating ache between her legs. 'What about...'

Kat knew without having to hear Dom's statement. She knew because she was tied to someone else and yet, she fought with herself for so long about wanting the woman in front of her. She didn't want to hurt Dom, she knew that was the real reason for the woman's hesitation. She knew, by the end of the night, no matter what happened between them, she would have to make things work at home. She hated the drumming in her chest but she pushed back on Dom's waist, causing the woman to finally face her once more.

'This is between you and me.' Kat assured her. 'No one else.'

Dom tilted her head, giving Kat the best smile she could although the pain was present in the brunette's eyes. She didn't want to betray the trust she felt she had with the woman's husband, but at the same time she didn't want to spend her entire life wondering, what if.

'Maybe we should stop.' Kat pushed up on her waist again, but Dom hasn't budged. She studied Kat's face, watching as her dimple gave way to the smile the redhead had gave.

'Just for tonight... maybe we should stop thinking about what we're doing .' Dom awaited Kat's response, tugging at the short red strands of colored hair that would soon lose its color and fade back into the soft brown that it was.

Kat studied the woman in front of her, knowing that there was nothing but love in Dom's eyes. She had tried to cover up her own sorrows by diving into her darkest desires and yet she hadn't stopped to think about the woman she was pulling into this mess with her. Kat was now the one hesitating. Dom brushed her fingers through the short red strands readying herself as Kat kissed her nose. She wanted this and she wasn't going to let her mind get in the way. Her fingers threaded through the brunette's hair, pulling her closer to nibble on her neck.

She didn't want to hurt her. She didn't want her to fall in love with her and yet Kat knew she already had. From the very first day she saw her, Dom had fell. Kat slowly began to shift them both on the sofa, raising her own body just to watch the brunette drop against the cushioned blue pillow. Kat hovered above her for a second or two, allowing the brunette to lift her legs, and wrap them around her waist. Kat laid against Dom, her weight causing more sensations to ripple through the brunette's body. She had found herself getting lost in just playing with the woman below her, watching her eyes darken and her lips search for her own. Dom's face was flushed, her fingers clawing at the base of the redhead's shirt. Each time the brunette tried to find solace under the fabric, to brush her fingers against skin, Kat would thrust her fully clothed body against Dom's center, causing a whimper to fall from the younger woman's lips. Her body aching and wanting more contact each time. It finally got to the point where Dom had closed her eyes, a loud 'mmmph' falling from her lips, warming both of their bodies from just the noise. Kat was debating on stripping them both down to nothing at that very moment. But her thoughts were coming back, haunting her and her actions.

Dom wanted more, she squirmed trying to get the redhead to touch her and yet Kat only gripped her arms and placed them above her head. Dom panted, her eyes finding Kat's staring back at her.

'Please.' She bucked into the woman's waist. 'Kat, please.' Her plead was dissolving the woman's very thin barrier that held her back.

'What do you want?' Kat was trying to take herself out of control, gently releasing the brunette's hands as Dom's chest heaved.

'Touch me.'

'Where?' Kat smirked.

'Everywhere.' Dom's legs were still wrapped against the woman's waist as Kat held herself up above the woman, arms on each side of her head. Dom was losing patience, the pressure between her legs never letting up as Kat just hovered there.

'Dom, I don't want to hurt you.' Kat finally spoke, her thoughts finally finding the outlet it wanted. 'We both know how this ends.'

They had never done this before and yet she knew. Dom knew that by the end of the night, she would have to drive back home and Kat... she would stay here and be a wife again. A wife to someone else.

'I want this.' Dom tried calming herself. 'I want you. I need you.' The desperation in her voice made the woman above her realize that she was causing more damage then good. Her own earlier problems were nothing compared to what she was doing to her friend.

'I love you too much to hurt you.' Kat tried pulling away, but Dom rose her arms to pull the woman down on top of her.

'I want you to touch me.' Dom said once more, 'Kat, please.' Her eyes weren't as dilated as they had been before and the redhead took notice. Kat gave a reassuring peck to the brunette's nose.

'Promise me this won't change anything.' Kat asked the impossible.

Dom stayed silent, her fingers scratching the back of the redhead's neck. She leaned up, kissing Kat's lips before bringing the woman down on top of her. She wasn't going to answer such a statement that had already been long tossed out. Kat was already a part of Dom's being. She was a part of her daily thoughts, her nightly desires. The moment she felt Kat's hands drop on her waist, she knew they were okay.

The redhead trailed her fingers down to the brunette's legs, firmly grasping the skin under the skirt fabric. Dom smiled into the kiss, knowing that whatever Kat would do next would shake her. Kat slid her index fingers under the lace white underwear. She could already feel the heat that radiated from just a few inches lower. She pulled back to stare into the soft eyes looking back at her. Dom quickly kissed her chin, falling back against the cushioned pillow as Kat slid her right hand under the frilly fabric. Dom's eyes darkened as Kat soaked up every action, each wince, each smile.

She traced her hand over the woman's heated center. Grinning at how hot and wet Dominique had already been for her. She slowly trailed one finger towards the woman's entrance, carefully watching her reaction as if imprinting this into her memory. Dom shuddered the moment Kat's finger slid into her wet entrance. She was already prepped to rock against Kat's hand.

'More.' Dom panted, as Kat leaned down to barely brush her lips against her own. Although they were both practically fully clothed, it still didn't stop the energy they felt between one another. Kat slipped in a second finger, but not before gently pumping her finger in and out to prep Dom's body. The brunette pushed her hips into the new feeling, her eyes closing as she kissed Kat harder. For a moment they each took turns teasing one another. Dom by pulling her lips away from Kat's to moan, and the redhead by pulling her fingers out and just curling then ever so slightly against the woman's sex.

But they had found mutual ground as Kat pumped her fingers in and out of the brunette. Dom's lips had found the woman's lower neck, the only skin she could get to, and she began to nibble. Kat tried pulling back, her own skin shooting sparks down her spine but Dom gripped her tighter with her legs. The brunette's fingers crawling at the woman's waist and yet Kat wouldn't allowed her to remove any clothing. It was a battle to dive into the bliss happening between her legs, the pulsating ecstasy that overtook her and her the boundary of clothes never leaving. Kat hiked Dom's skirt up as high as it would do while she stayed pressed against the woman's body, her arm aching from the angle it had been in for so long. She would pump her hand twice and Dom would buck once and it was a back and forth they found exciting. Dom's teeth began to pull at Kat's skin, roughly tugging it before she left a gentle kiss.

'M-more.' Dom had slowly loosened her legs so Kat could readjust. The redhead pulled her fingers out slightly, propping herself up to see if the woman was sure. Dom's eyes were bloodshot, her breathing harsh and rapid. Kat was ignoring her own wants and needs at this point, finding Dom in a delirious state. She was panting but not quite near her peak. Kat gently began with one finger again, testing the walls of Dom's center before adding a second finger once more, pumping in and out as the brunette craved more. The third time Kat pulled her fingers out, she added one more, causing Dom to work her body against this new found pressure.

The brunette pulled Kat back against her once more, her lips trying to keep up with the shudders the redhead's fingers caused. Her hands slid into the thick strands of red hair, her body swaying against the motion between her legs. Kat could see the change in Dom, the way her hips sped up and so she began to match the pace. Dom had pulled her into a long kiss before biting her lip. Kat had tugged back a bit to nurse her own lip from the action, but Dom had leaned back into her, sliding her tongue into the redhead's mouth as her body began to shudder.

Dom was close to her climax and Kat could feel it. The brunette tried to regain control but the redhead was already ahead of her. Kat curved her fingers as she worked, pumping faster and faster as Dom bucked and rocked and swayed against her hand. Their lips were chasing the others for solace as Dom felt the build up from inside of her. The tingling sensation that once encompassed just a part of her was now sending surging bliss through every inch of her starting with her core.

Kat made sure to study every second of Dom's orgasm. She watched as the woman's face twisted into gentle tones. The brunette pulling her face away to bite her own lip as her legs slowly began to relax against Kat's waist. The redhead continued to pump her fingers as Dom relaxed against her, bringing her down off of her climax but not wanting it to end. Kat leaned down to kiss Dom's bruised lips. The two had been losing themselves in one another and yet it wasn't completely. They were still clothed, still contained in a way. Dom smiles up at Kat, but the woman was still pumping against Dom's center. The brunette was going to speak, to say something, but she felt that familiar swell i. Her stomach and knew that Kat was going to make her come for a second time that night. She braced herself in her weak state, pulling Kat's mouth back to her own as her body swelled with that same energy all over again. Dom gently bucked against the woman's hand until they both were satisfied with the pace. Her second orgasam came in such a flash that Dom found herself screaming out in pleasure.

Kat leaned against the brunette's ear, 'that's more like it.' A smirk playing across her face as she pumped Dom off of her second high , her fingers coaxing her down before she pulled them out. Dom's inderwear was indeed ruined. Kat hovered above the brunette, showing her work against her slick hand. As Dom tried catching her breath below her, Kat slowly sucked on each finger, tasting the woman and the work she had done. Dom shuddered, wondering how many times could she be turned on that night. The moment Kat reaches her pinky, she leaned into Dom to kiss her, sliding her tongue into her mouth to make sure she could taste herself on her fingers.

Dom finally had strength to find the buckle against Kat's pants but the woman pulled back and stopped her. Neither said a word, but Dom knew that she wouldn't get to cause the same bliss in the older woman. At least, not tonight.


End file.
